A Stay of Execution for Lizzy
A Stay of Execution for Lizzy is the first mission in The Brigmore Witches ''DLC. Briefing ''You need Lizzy Stride's boat to reach Delilah's stronghold at Brigmore Manor. Unfortunately, the leader of the Dead Eels gang is locked up in Coldridge Prison and you've got to break her out. Infiltration Outside Coldridge The mission starts outside Coldridge Prison where Daud must figure out a way to get inside to find Lizzy Stride. If he purchased the Overseer Daud favor, Daud will be able to simply walk into the prison through the front door. If he did not, Daud will have to find another way inside. To the right of the bridge is a stone stairway leading up from the sewers. An Overseer musicbox will be playing over the speaker system, so Daud cannot use his powers here. From the stairs, he can climb a fence leading to the execution yard, where an Officer will be in the middle of executing three guards accused of being involved in or, through inaction, being responsible for the escape of Corvo Attano. Daud can sneak by while the Officer performs the executions, but to get inside he must either go through the door or climb onto a pipe above the door. If he goes through the door, there will be a few guards patrolling the area. A Watch Lower Guard stands in front of the door itself, and an Officer controls the inner security door. Inside Coldridge Daud can either neutralize the guards or sneak past them, but keep in mind that there are guards in the next room, so it is recommended that Daud close the security door before engaging. Once he makes it into the next room, another lever for the door can be found in the security door booth to the right. On the left wall is a bulletin board containing a few notes, and in front of him is an arc pylon, which will either be powered by a mostly empty whale oil tank or completely unpowered. The rewire panel for the arc pylon is in the last room of the security door booth. Daud will find a note saying that the book recording prisoners and their cells is in the security booth between sections C and D. From the booth, Daud can overhear a conversation between two guards. If Daud neutralized Arnold Timsh non-lethally in'' The Knife of Dunwall, he can be heard shouting from his cell. To the right are the cells, containing sections A, C, and D, and to the left is section B, the one from which Corvo escaped. It will be dark and the door locked. Many cells contain items that Daud can use or sell for coin, and a few hold notable people. (Note: Lizzy's location varies between five different cells, and the corrupted bone charm varies between two different cells.) A00 - ''Lizzy Stride. A01 - Explosive bolts and a few sellable items. Rigged with trap. A04 - Arnold Timsh (if eliminated non-lethally in The Knife of Dunwall). A10 - Corrupted bone charm in toilet. A11 - Two sleep darts. A14 - Coin. A15 - Unknown inmate. A20 - Table with cards and coin. A21 - Lizzy Stride. A24 - Unknown inmate. A25 - Books and blueprints for baffle dust. C06 - Unknown inmate. C08 - Unknown inmate. C09 - Unknown inmate. D11 - Lucas Penroe or Lizzy Stride. D21 - Corrupted bone charm in toilet. D24 - Lizzy Stride. D28 - Lizzy Stride. Directly ahead is the yard containing the cell door control booth, which can be found at a higher level. Daud can easily blink there from a hole high in the bars, or he can make his way there by going through the hallway. The yard is patrolled by several guards, but only one guard will occasionally make his way through the hall. Interrogation Room If Daud crosses the yard, he will find himself in front of the interrogation room. The area outside of the room is patrolled by a few guards, but the room itself is unguarded. Daud can neutralize or sneak past the guards to enter the interrogation room. Upon entering the room, Daud will find that it has been destroyed and overgrown with trees and roots. The floor is jagged and crumbled, and broken pipes hang from the ceiling. In the interrogation chair is a burnt body, and when Daud nears it, he will hear low voices and strange sounds. On a table in the back of the room is an audiograph player holding a recording of a witch interrogation. Breaking Lizzy Free To the right of the interrogation room is section D. Daud can either take out the guard at the door or blink on top of the bars to get to the cells. He will find Lizzy Stride's location in the logbook in the security booth. Lizzy's cell is randomized between a few set cell numbers. In order to open the door, Daud must go to the door control booth in the yard and use the Cell Door Control System. A note containing directions on how to use it can be found in the booth. He can use the machine to open Lizzy's cell and any other cells of note. A Hatter who is enemies with Lizzy can be found in one of the cells and will try to escape if his door is opened. Another prisoner with the plague will also run from his cell saying that he wants a "soldier's death". If all the guards have been neutralized, the Hatter will stay in the guard booth, and the other prisoner will run around the building looking for someone to fight. If either Hatter, or the prisoner with plague sees Daud after they leave their cells, they will become hostile, but the prisoner with the plague is more likely to attack Daud. Once Daud has opened Lizzy's cell, he can rescue her. Lizzy will be chained up in her cell, and Daud must free her after making a deal. Lizzy will faint soon after, and Daud will be required to carry her out of the prison. Escape At this point, four new guards will enter the building from the front door. If Daud does not want to be seen, he can use pipes to stay up high (though he may be spotted by guards patrolling the cells on higher floors) and then escape above the door to the execution yard. Since he will not be able to use his powers once outside, Daud will have to sneak past the two guards and take the stairs up to a series of boards and vents upon which he can climb. Once he makes it over the fence, there will be two guards patrolling the bridge. Daud must make his way down the stairs and into the sewers where Thomas will be waiting for him. Favors Overseer Daud *This favor allows Daud to enter the prison disguised as an Overseer. Misplaced Rune *This favor provides Daud with a rune confiscated during a sweep. It will be hidden somewhere in the prison. Forged Requisition *Two stun mines will be left in one of the locked munitions lockers, and the key can be found nearby. Daud also receives an elixir, a remedy, and some bullets. Special Actions *Learned About the Brigmore Witch's Interrogation General Mission Notes *Lizzy Stride can be found in cells A00, A21, D11, D24, D28 *If an alarm goes off, the doors to the cell blocks will close and lock until the alarm stops ringing. Trivia *One of the guards being executed is the man who helped Corvo escape by giving him the key to his cell. It is revealed that his name is Watch Officer Thorpe and that he was bribed with coin and elixir. **If he is saved from execution, he will tell Daud the location of Lizzy Stride's cell. High Chaos Walkthrough Low Chaos Walkthrough Category:Missions Category:Gameplay Category:Spoilers Category:The Brigmore Witches Category:Walkthroughs